


Bucky and The Soldier

by Youremytype



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Kinda sad?, M/M, Short, it's really just memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremytype/pseuds/Youremytype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killer. Soldier. Assassin. What the scientists who had captured him and his mind call him is cruel, but true. They never call him Bucky, even though The Soldier can feel that the name is true as well. The man on the bridge, dressed in tight spandex and wielding a shield of impenetrable steel, called him Bucky. It felt warm, like walking home in the middle of the night with a small body beside you. Like wrapping your arm around his shoulders and pulling him close, whispering loving nonsense in his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky and The Soldier

The crimson liquid thump inside of The Soldier’s head and he screams, puts his hands over his ears. He doesn’t like to close his eyes but does anyway, dark hues falling shut under the pressure of not sleeping for days.   
Immediately fleeting images of death and destruction fills his brain, the dark place inside of his skull that at this rate looks more like a black hole than something made to control him and his body. During the moments when The Soldier’s is able to think for himself he realized that that’s what happens when someone control your every move, your brain turns sour. 

Killer. Soldier. Assassin. What the scientists who had captured him and his mind call him is cruel, but true. They never call him Bucky though, but The Soldier can feel that the name is true as well. The man on the bridge, dressed in tight spandex and wielding a shield of impenetrable steel, called him Bucky. It felt warm.  
“Who was that?” The Soldier – no, Bucky – ask as soon as he enter the lab where they had created him, “The man. On the bridge. Who was he?” He was your mission. You were supposed to kill him. Failure.  
Bucky stays up late that night – in the padded room that is his – and thinks, memories spinning around in his head and intertwining like the spaghetti he had eaten as a kid, before the war. The spaghetti was a new thing that he remembered now, a heavy woman wearing an apricot-colored apron whilst stirring in a big pot. 

The scientists discovers him remembering – something about the way his dark gaze flickers nervously over the scientists instead of being focused right in front of him – and he is wiped. The pain flashes red in front of his eyes as he’s strapped to his chair and have himself removed. Bucky disappears, as he always does when trying to take back the lump of flesh and metal that was once his body, and The Soldier returns. And now there is only one thing left in his destroyed mind; the mission.  
Killing Captain America, the man on the bridge; the man who was his best friend during the war that killed him and turned him into a machine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Captain America work (also my first Ao3 work), so have mercy on me, but please come with constructive critic! You know what they say, all critic is not good critic but all good critic is... good critic? I just came up with that. Sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that I'll be able to write more Stucky in the future (maybe some Sciles and Johnlock too), and that I'll be able to read more as well. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave Kudos if you enjoyed *3*


End file.
